


Somebody is Watching: Part 1 - Michelangelo's Story

by Forbidden_Kitten



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Brothers, F/M, Halloween, Jealousy, Longstory, Masturbation, Ninja, Nudity, Original Character(s), Party, Pizza, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, TMNT, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Kitten/pseuds/Forbidden_Kitten
Summary: Warning: Mature language/SexYour character finds a once-in-a-lifetime Halloween Party to attend.Michelangelo is finally allowed to go out and mingle with humans.Your worlds collide in a sexual way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I’ve decided to tie each of the turtles’ stories together, starting with Michelangelo’s story. This one will be the longest, because there is backstory involved.  
> There is a mix of 1984 backstory, 2k12 enemies and 2k16 live action turtles for the main characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your character finds a once-in-a-lifetime party

Your Story:

As you walked in the front door of your apartment, you breathed a heavy sigh. It had been almost ten years since you moved to New York and life had not turned out the way you had planned. You left home at eighteen and came to the city to become an actress, but like most actresses, you bounced from job to job while waiting for you “big break” to happen. You ended up working a menial retail job in a boutique in Manhattan about two years ago. You had to watch uptight trophy wives spend more money in one hour than you make in a month, all while treating you like you were invisible. Your boss was a pain in the ass, you barely made enough money to live, and your apartment in Washington Heights was about half the size of the pores on your snooty customers’ faces. Yet, you can’t really couldn't complain; you had a roof over your head, food in your fridge, and chic clothing (thanks to the boutique practically throwing away anything that “is so last season”.) Plus, you worked enough overtime hours to be able to afford treating yourself to a couple of nights a year. But you were mere days away from your absolute favorite night of the year to go out and you couldn’t wait. Halloween had always been your favorite holiday as long as you could remember. It wasn’t even the candy that made you fall in love with it. It was pretending to be somebody else. Your childhood wasn’t exactly the stuff they write television shows about.  
Your father left your mother when you were about three years old, and your mother quickly found other men to occupy her time, namely Jack Daniels, Jim Beam and Johnny Walker. Her addiction soon cost your mother her nice job working as the manager of the local bank, and she turned to odd jobs just so she could afford to take care of you. She eventually found a lucrative position, if you consider stripping at the local titty bar lucrative. She worked for tips and all the booze she could handle (a lot, by the way, if you were wondering) from 6 pm to 6 am, so you were left to fend for yourself. Being alone was terrible, so you delved into the world of your imagination. You could be anything you wanted to be: a princess, a pirate or even a ninja. How you loved playing pretend. And, once a year, you could act out your fantasies and go romp around your neighborhood dressed as your favorite character. That’s what drew you to being an actress, albeit a failed one for the time being. But screw the past.  
You had three days to get your costume ready for an event. Some rich bitch was having a Halloween party on daddy’s dime and decided it would be “super edgy” to hold it in a building in the lower east side. The only problem is that it was super exclusive and you had to know someone to get an email with the location of the party. You didn’t, but one of your customers did, and decided to brag about the details to her friend in front of you like you were too stupid to understand English. Normally, the thought of dealing with bougie cockstains and not get a salary for it made you want to brush your teeth with rat poison and gargle with Clorox, but then you heard that there was going to be $30,000 in prize money given away for the top three costumes. “Fucking wealthy assholes,” you thought, “Throwing away that much money like it’s nothing. Like they even need the prizes.” Even winning third prize could go a long way towards getting new clothing and a first-rate photographer to put together a portfolio for you. Oh, and bills (right, bills). “Stuck up bitches,” you said to yourself, “Thank you for the good time I’m about to have.” 


	2. Michelangelo's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo asks for his birthday wish.

“Three days until Halloween!” Michelangelo screamed in his mind, “THREE DAYS!” He was far more excited about it than he should have been, but it was kind of a big deal. He had turned twenty-one this year and was finally going to get to go out for Halloween. He had been sheltered by his father growing up. His father was overprotective and overbearing, mainly because Mikey (his brothers’ nickname for him) just didn’t fit in. It wasn’t his fault though, he didn’t ask to be born a turtle. He also didn’t ask to be tossed in the sewers by a kid or mutated with a strange chemical ooze either. Yet here he was, a nearly six-and-a-half-foot turtle, with a rat for a father no less. Not a rat in the literal sense though. Splinter (Mikey’s father) had been the pet of a ninja by the name of Hamato Yoshi. When Yoshi was killed by an evil underworld villain by the name of Oroku Saki (better known as the Shredder), Splinter escaped into the sewers. That is where he found Mikey and his brothers: Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. When Splinter scooped up the four turtles into a jar, he became coated in chemical goo himself. As the turtles grew and mutated, so did he. Splinter realized that he had to find a way to protect his new-found children from the dangers around of the world around them. They not only had to worry about Shredder and his foot clan, but also gang members called "The Purple Dragons", AND aliens from outer space (known as the Krang.) As Yoshi’s pet, Splinter had mimicked his master’s movements and learned the art of Ninjutsu and decided to teach it to his sons, becoming both their father and Master. Although the Turtles had each become proficient in their chosen weapons and fought crime out in New York City, he really didn’t allow them any contact with the outside world. Even when rescuing people from attacks by a variety of bad guys at night, Master Splinter taught the four brothers to remain in the shadows to hide their identity.  
While Mikey’s brothers really didn’t care if they were or were not allowed outside, he was different. Mikey would secretly venture out, in the daytime no less, to watch people going about their lives. He especially loved it when New Yorkers gathered around for special occasions, like parades and New Year’s celebrations. But his favorite occasion was Halloween. The people would dress up in costumes, such as princess, pirates and ninjas. He especially loved the ninjas. “Ugh, so ridiculous,” he would chuckle to himself. When he turned sixteen, Mikey started begging Master splinter to go out on Halloween. “No one would even know that I wasn’t wearing a costume.” Splinter wouldn’t budge though. This year though, all Mikey asked for his 21st birthday was to be able to go out on Halloween. Splinter agreed, but only if Mikey proved that he could behave and clean up his reckless behavior (he had been well aware of Michelangelo’s “outings” from day one.) Mikey straightened up immediately and kept his nose clean all year, and today was the day he decided it was time to remind Splinter of his promise. He mustered up all his courage and tiptoed into Splinter’s room. “I know why you’re here my son” said the wise rat with his eyes closed. 

“You do? How?” Mikey asked.  
Splinter opened his eyes, made a grand gesture and said, “I can read your mind.” Mikey stared in awe.  
“Really??”  
“No” replied his father, “You have circled Halloween on the calendar so many times that we can’t see any other numbers in the month.”  
Mikey’s cheeks reddened, “So, am I able to go out this year?”  
Splinter sighed a heavy sigh. “Yes, my son, but you cannot go alone. You must take one of your brothers with you so that...” Mikey didn’t even bother to listen to the rest of the sentence and rushed off to find his brothers. 

Mikey first went to Donatello’s lab. He knew it would be too easy to get Donnie to go out with him because he was Don Don’s favorite brother. “Donnie!”, exclaimed Mikey, “Splinter said I could go out this year for Halloween!”  
“Congratulations”, Donatello said dryly, “Why are you telling me this?”  
“Becaaaauuuusssse Master Splinter says that I have to take someone with me…and I choose you!” Mikey yipped.  
“Nyet, nada, non and nein.” Donatello said as he whirled around his chair and removed his goggles.  
“What?”, Mikey asked.  
“That is a NO Michelangelo. Why would you want to go hang out with people on Halloween? We’ve all seen the videos online of people getting stupid drunk and starting fights with one another just for kicks. It’s multiplied ten times over on Halloween for some strange reason. If you think I’m going to be anywhere close to happy in that cesspool of Neanderthal, you’ve got another thought coming.” With that, Donatello wordlessly swiveled back to his workbench and slide his safety goggles back down over his eyes. 

Mikey’s mouth hung open. Donnie, the brother who would do anything for him just told him no and was kind of a dick about it as well. “FINE!” Mikey screamed, “You wouldn’t be much fun anyhow!” He stormed off to find Raphael. Raph loved a good fight and is always down to buck the system. He found him easily, following the sound of loud rock music coming from the training room. Mikey decided to play it cool with this brother. “What’s up Raph?” he said, but the music was deafening and Raphael couldn’t hear him. “Raph. RAPH! RAAAAAPHHHH!!” Michelangelo screamed at the top of his lungs.

“WHAT!” Raphael scream back at him and turned off the music, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?” Michelangelo regained his composure and tried to play it cool.  
“You up for a little adventure tonight?”  
Raphael perked up and said, “Oh, you know I’m down for fun. We going to go beat the shell out of some bad guys? Hunt down Purple Dragons and knock ‘em around for fun?”  
“No…” Mikey said.  
“Oh, you want to go kick some krang ass”, Raphael said with a smile. Mikey once again shook his head. “Don’t tell me that were going after foot clan soldiers. I could flick my pinkie and knock down a whole stack of ‘em.” Michelangelo shook his head again.  
“I wanna go find a Halloween party and get down. And you get to be my lucky ‘plus one’ to the par-tay of the year.” Mikey did a little dance and looked at his brother with anticipation. 

Raphael scowled. “No. Not just no, but fuck no. You SERIOUSLY think that listening to shitty music and watching you act like a first-rate dipshit around people is going to be enjoyable for me? And don’t get me started on what you’d be like on booze, because I KNOW you’re going to find a way to schmooze a drink out of someone. You would get stupid and end up attracting way too much attention. Then what? Now close yer’ yap and get the hell out of here. Don’t even think about pullin’ some whiney shit either, or I will give you a reason to whine.”

Michelangelo felt a sniffle coming on, but damn if he was going to see his older brother catch him showing any emotion. Besides, he still had one brother to ask, even if it was a long-shot. Leonardo wasn’t really one for whining and begging, and just squirting a few crocodile tears usually made him let Mikey have his way. Mikey found him in the meditation room. Just great. Leo hated to be disturbed when he was meditating, but Mikey couldn’t wait. He walked into the room and sat down quietly so as not to disturb his brother. “Psst.” Mikey whispered, “Leo. Psst.” Leonardo tried to ignore him. Mikey persisted, “Leo. Lee-oo-naar-dooh. Leoleoleoleoleoleoleoleoleo…” 

Leonardo stood up, annoyed. “No.”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Mikey whined.  
“Yes, I do Michelangelo.” Leo’s clenched jaw was always a sign he was trying to stay calm. “Master splinter let me know days ago that Halloween was coming up, as well as the caveat that one of us went with you. And let me guess, Donatello and Raphael both said no? Big surprise.”  
Michelangelo started to get upset. “So, you’re going to tell me no as well?”  
“What would have me say Mikey?” Leo was visibly angry, “Yes? ‘Yes’ to you going out while the Krang are trying to hunt us down? ‘Yes’ to you being followed by the foot and potentially bringing danger upon innocent people? ‘Yes’ to us partying while the Purple Dragons pull of some sort of crime, leaving two of your brothers to face them by themselves? I am sorry, but it’s too much of a risk! We can never let our guards down while our adversaries are out there trying to find us and kill us!” 

Michelangelo was fed up. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. His voice got high pitched and he whimpered. “You can’t. You just can’t. Splinter promised me...” Mikey jumped up and his voice grew louder, “I have been cooped up with you guys, day in and day out! I have trained hard, worked hard, and kept up my end of the deal! It’s just for a couple of hours! It’s not fair!”  
Leo said with finality, “Life isn’t fair Michelangelo. Now please let me finish my meditation.”

Leonardo sat down and tried to resume where he left off. Mikey left without another word, tears pouring down his face. He went back to his room and sat on his bed, hugging his pillow. He watched his tears make tiny wet drops on the fabric. Then he screamed, long and hard. He screamed until he had no breath or energy left. Then he slept. Six hours later, he was awoken by a silent knock on his door. “Go. Away.” He said with a raspy voice. 

“I cannot my son. Not while you are hurting.” Mikey recognized his father’s voice and sat up on the bed.  
“Hi Sensei,” Mikey sniffled. “I’m okay, just a little tired. I think I am getting sick or something.”  
Splinter smiled. “Do not lie to me. I know you’re upset because none of your brothers would go with you.”  
Mikey felt his eyes burn once more but didn’t have any tears left. “I’m older and smarter than I used to be. I thought they would understand. I wouldn’t put myself or anyone else in danger Sensei, I promise.”  
“I know how much this means to you, and I know you would be careful,” Splinter sighed heavily, “and that’s why I have decided to let you go out on Halloween. Without your brothers.” 

Mikey smacked himself in the head, then shook it. Surely, he heard his father wrong. As if he could read his son’s thoughts, Splinter replied, “No, you didn’t hear me wrong. You can go out. But, you must be back by midnight. No arguments on this one. I don’t want to have to send your brothers after you.”

Mikey jumped up and threw his arms in the air triumphantly, then felt dizzy and had to sit back down. He hadn’t really eaten all day, between asking his father and brothers about Halloween, then screaming and crying himself to sleep. “Come,” Splinter said with a chuckle, “Let us get some food in you my child.” At the mention of food, Mikey’s stomach growled so loud that the whole lair could hear it. 

“Indeed dude.”


	3. Off to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night, and your journey begins with an adventure

Halloween day, and you are way too happy to be at work. You would’ve been even happier if they had let you wear your costume, but when you showed your boss a picture of the outfit the day before, he said no. It was probably for the best anyway; between the armor pieces, the tiny skirt and the pushup corset, you probably would’ve given some of your older clientele a heart attack. You didn’t have any apologies for it though, because you had designed it after your favorite video game heroine and it took you almost nine months to make! You splurged and bought worbla in order to make sure your armor didn’t get wrecked if you bumped into people. You hand painted it and aged it perfectly, and it was an exact replica of the character’s outfit. You even dyed your hair a bright orange to match the character, which your boss was not happy about. The customers thought it was a wig for Halloween so you didn’t get fired, but you had to promise to dye it back to your natural hair color by the time you returned to work.  
You were glad that you got the last-minute information about the secret party. You worked too hard on this outfit to get a measly $100 prize at the local bar. As you closed out your till for the day, you were walking on air. You just couldn’t be bothered right now. Even the guy taking a piss in the corner of your subway car seemed to make you giggle. You practically danced into your apartment. Your stomach growling snapped you out of your daydream - today was a super sale and you hadn’t had a chance to eat at all. You didn’t have time to make dinner, so you decided to grab a handful of grapes and order a pizza when you got home from your favorite 24-hour pizza joint. They knew you pretty well, but not because you ordered from there all the time (you weren’t that rich.) They knew you because you were the lady that ordered pizza with peanut butter and clams. You started craving them not too long after moving to New York and attributed it to stress. You weren’t pregnant; you hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school. You hadn’t even had sex since you moved to New York. Well, unless you count that loser at the bar that flopped all over you about six months after you had arrived, when you decided that you needed a pick me up. Seriously, he was so drunk that his penis was softer than the chewed-up gum you spit on the curb last week – and smaller too! You heaved a little and tried to shake the mental image out of your head. You did not want, nor need, a man in your life anyhow.  
Looking at the clock, you had to double time if you wanted to get to the party and mingle in order to show off your costume. You wiggled into a pair of tiny Brazilian underwear because your costume skirt was split up the sides to your crotch and your retro inspired underwear would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb. You immediately felt the six-hour wedgie that was about to occur. You wrangled your boobs into your corset, then carefully put on your boots. As you put on the last of your makeup, you looked in the mirror. You couldn’t believe how good you looked. And with all these pointy armor pieces, you would have no problem getting personal space on the subway. You packed your hip bag with the bare essentials and headed out the door. As you turned the lock, you immediately heard a scream from behind you.

“AAH, A bear! There’s a BEAR in the apartment!” Shit…That’s right, you had neighbors. You turned around.

“Hello Ms. Jenkins. It’s just me, [y/n]. It’s Halloween again, this is my costume.” Ms. Jenkins was your next-door neighbor and your favorite person in the whole building, mainly because she was an independent, pig-headed woman like yourself. She was almost eighty years old and half-blind, but steadfastly refused to move into a nursing home like her daughter wanted. Her husband died years ago, and she started going cuckoo. It didn’t bother you it though, because she was the only reason you didn’t take a flying leap off your balcony five years earlier. You had been prescribed medication to deal with your increasing stress and the depression that came along with it. You found out one night after drinking that the meds did not mix well with alcohol. You came home after a night of drinking, and the sight of your messy, cramped apartment sent you over the edge. You decided the best way to clean up was to throw shit straight out of your sixth-story window. When that wasn’t good enough, you decided the next thing to go should be yourself. You started sobbing loudly as you climbed over the railing of your balcony. Just as your about to let go, you heard this tiny voice to your right say, “I didn’t know that Batman cried like a girl.” You blinked away the tears and looked to your right and saw this tiny old woman staring at you. You had no idea what was going on. Sure, you had on black pants, boots and batman logo tee, but…

“Excuse me?” you asked with a sniff. 

The old woman squinted her eyes and said, “Oh, you are a girl! I was beginning to think Batman was as a huge pussy! Sorry, these cataracts are really affecting my vision. But damned if I’m going to some hack of a doctor. These eyes are just fine! I just need to eat more carrots and stop masturbating! Momma always told me I’d go blind doing it, but I didn’t believe her.” She laughed long and loud, and before you knew it, you were also laughing right alongside her. When both of you finally stopped laughing, the old woman asked your name.

“[y/n],” you replied, wiping a tear from your cheek.  
The lady stood up, bracing herself on the railing. “Nice to meet you [y/n]. You can call me Ms. Jenkins. Now, you want to tell me why you’re so upset?” You started talking about how you were having a rough time in the city, but you ended up telling her your whole life story. She listened intently, stopping you only once to take a piss and make you both some tea. She regaled you with her life story as well. You chatted until the sun rose, and when the light peeked over the horizon, you saw all your crap in the alley below. As you laughed deliriously, Ms. Jenkins grabbed a couple of laundry baskets and offered to help you haul your stuff back up to your apartment. After you said your good-bye and closed your door behind you, you cleaned until you passed out from exhaustion. The next day you felt surprising better (sleeping 18 hours will do that to you.) 

Since then, you and Ms. Jenkins had become the best of friends. Her waning eyesight and erratic personality had certainly kept you on your toes as well. After she heard your voice and calmed down, Ms. Jenkins waddled over to you and started feeling your costume all over. “Oh, hello [y/n]. Its Halloween, huh? That’s why kids have been ringing my doorbell all night. I thought it was the grim reaper finally coming to collect!” You laughed. Ms. Jenkins continued. “Seriously though kiddo. You scared the shit out of me. What in the world are you wearing? No…no, don’t tell me. I probably wouldn’t understand the things you kids are into these days. Where you heading dressed up like this?” Her wrinkled hands pinched your exposed thigh.  
“Just to a Halloween party with some friends,” you fibbed. You did not want her to worry about you. “I won’t be out too late, I promise.” Ms. Jenkins smiled and opened up her hand to you. In it, you saw a granola bar. You looked at her sideways.  
“I heard your stomach growling when you came in,” she said, “Wherever you are really going, take care of yourself. Don’t drink too much either.”  
You put up your hand in a mock salute. “Yes ma’am!” You gave her a hug, and she waved you off before going back into her apartment. Several subway/metro trains later, and you hoped off at Delancey St., but you still had a few blocks to walk. There was a chill in the air, but you didn’t notice it thanks to your masses of armor. Oh, and that wedgie, which happened the moment you sat down on the train. You were hoping to wiggle it out as you walked, but that just made you look like you were dancing, which garnered you even more attention than you were already getting. One particularly loud group of drunk frat guys in cheap store-bought costumes had been catcalling you from across the street. You ignored them, but apparently that was an open invitation for them to try harder. They crossed the street and started to follow you, while still making all sorts of lewd comments about your body. You continued to ignore them, but they kept getting closer and closer. You picked up the pace. You were halfway to the venue. The men picked up the pace and were gaining on you. In a panic, you sprinted left into an alleyway. It took them by surprise, but they ran after you. You pushed yourself harder as you heard the echoing sound of their footsteps. You turned back onto a lit street and started pounding on the first door you came across. About thirty seconds later, a fairly large man answered the door with a shout. “All right, all RIGHT, I got your damn candy! I can’t even take a shit with all these trick-or-treaters.” He looked you up and down. “Aren’t you a little old for candy?” 

Between breaths, you gasped, “Please sir. There’s a group of guys chasing me…they’re right around the corner…*cough*” The man came down off the stoop and looked down the dark alley, then scowled at you. “There isn’t anyone here young lady. I don’t know what game you’re playing,” he grumbled, “but I’m done with this holiday.” 

He shoved past you and slammed the door on your face. You tiptoed around the edge of the brownstone, still breathing heavily. Trash bins…garbage here and there…but no guys. I mean, it was dark, but you would’ve clearly seen the men if they had still been chasing you. Maybe you had gotten lucky and lost them. Your head was spinning as the adrenaline left your body. For a second, you thought eyes were playing tricks on you when you saw one of the trash bins move toward you. You composed yourself the best you could and turned to continue on to your destination. You were still rattled of course and kept glancing around suspiciously for any more people who might be eyeing you creepily. You thought, “I’ll get to the building and everything will be sa…” You stopped mid-sentence as you got to the address you had written down on a piece of paper. You looked at the building, then at the paper. This couldn’t be the place. This building looked ominous at night, and all the windows were blacked out. What the hell?! You tried the door, and it creaked open. You walked inside and looked around for a bit. Maybe the girl at the shop was messing with you – the place was deserted. Just then, you heard a ding come from the elevator down the hall. When the doors opened, a nearly seven-foot grim reaper stepped out and rumbled in a low voice, “I see you found the party…” 

Your mouth gaped open. “H-h-how did you know?”  
A very human head peeked out from the chest of the creature and the skeleton hand pointed up at the ceiling. “Cameras. Security is watching from the basement. With that crazy-ass getup, you must’ve gotten the invite.”  
“Yeah, I did”, you stalled as you tried to think of some name to drop that sounded affluent. “Bianca sent it to me.”

The guy whistled. “Cool, you’re friends with ‘Big B’. I’m Colin. Come on in. The party is in the basement. You arrived at the perfect time. There’s a good crowd, but it’s not butts to nuts if you know what I mean.” You chuckled nervously. You can’t believe that shit worked! You stepped into the elevator, and as the doors closed, you shook a little with trepidation. “Here we go...” You thought.


	4. Michelangel Ventures Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelangelo heads to a party, but not the one he thinks.

Halloween day and Mikey was bouncing around the apartment. He wanted to go out immediately and walk around, but Splinter told him that it wasn’t a good idea. Mikey Shrugged. “Why not?  
People are already going to be in costume.” 

“It is still best that you wait until after dark. Then you can venture out.”, Splinter insisted. Just as Mikey was about to open his mouth to protest, Donatello’s voice could be hear from the living room.  
“You should also have some sort of idea of where you’re going to go before you go wandering around like a kid in a candy store. You don’t want to walk into the wrong place in ‘costume’ if no one else is going to be dressed up as well.” Mikey rolled his eyes.  
“Pssh,” He said sarcastically, “Like you’d know where to go Don-nee.”  
Donatello smirked. “As a matter of fact, Mi-kee, I do. In preparation for you going out and to avoid you causing a scene, I looked at potential locations for Halloween events. Lower Manhattan seems to be a good place. In fact, there is a pretty nice club holding a Halloween party starting at 9:00 p.m. From pictures I’ve seen of the parties they have had in past years, it seems like you would fit right in. It’s near the corner of Delancey and Ludlow, so try not to surface until you get there.”  
Michelangelo couldn’t help but be impressed but Donnie’s research. “Donnie, my man! Your stock is rising Bro.”  
Donatello got up and went back to his lab, waving his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Have fun. Just don’t blow it.”

Mikey sighed. It was going to be a long day. He decided to play his favorite video game while waiting to leave. He could get lost in this game for hours, which is what he needed at the moment to forget about how slowly the clock seemed to be moving. Escaping into the fictional world always seemed to mellow him out, but that’s not why he liked the game so much. His favorite part about the game had to be the main heroine. For a pixilated babe, she was fine off the charts; her armor left almost nothing to the imagination. He whistled to himself. “If only I could find a woman like that.” Mikey’s imagination ran wild – a little too wild, and he felt himself getting hard. The thought of her orange hair brushing against his skin as she rode him sent a shiver up his shell. He eyes still locked on the image of her on the screen, he absentmindedly rubbed the pulsating mound in his shorts, but stopped himself before it went too far. Last time one of his brothers caught him masturbating to the game, he didn’t hear the end of it for three months. Back to the game.  
Around 8:00 p.m., Mikey just couldn’t wait anymore. He shouted a quick “See ya!” to nobody in particular before heading out of the lair and into the tunnels. Almost an hour later, he arrived at his desired location and carefully peeked out from underground. He didn’t see anyone around, so Mikey scurried out of the manhole. He decided to get to the roof of the nearest building to make sure he was in the right area. He could certainly hear the raucous laughter of people below, so that was a good sign. He popped his head over the edge and his eyes lit up like Times Square. People in costume, just walking up and down the street, having a great time. He looked around for a way to get down off the building without drawing too much interest. He noticed a small ladder on the side of the building that lead down to the side street and climbed down. He landed with a ‘thump’ and attempted to blend in as he strolled towards the intersection. But that was not going to be the case for Michelangelo tonight. He wasn’t in public for thirty seconds, when a group of teens dressed as anime characters coming from across the street stopped him at the intersection. “Whoa, cool costume!” marveled one of them.

“I don’t get it. What’s he supposed to be?” Asked another one.  
Mikey shrugged. “Um…a mutant ninja turtle?”  
The girl rolled her eyes. “Well, it’s original. But you’re not really dressed like a ninja in shorts and sneakers. You have nun-chucks I guess.”  
Mikey really wanted to correct her about the proper name for his weapon, but he didn’t want to sound like Master Splinter. “Yeah, they’re just props. Cool huh? Well, I hate to leave you cool dudes and dudettes, but I gotta get.” The kids snickered, took a few pictures with their cellphones and continued down the block.

Michelangelo let out an annoyed grunt. He felt relieved that people didn’t run in terror, but he also didn’t want to be stopped and asked the same stupid questions all the way to the club. Just as he was about to continue to the club, he heard a commotion to the right. It sounded like a bunch of men screaming loudly at someone across the street. Mikey turned to see who the six men were yelling at and almost dropped to his knees. Walking away was the heroine from his game, as if he had simply wished her into being. The world around him seemed to fade into a fog and the pounding of his heart was deafening to the point of drowning out all other noise. Mikey watched the female wiggle and dance down the street, which he didn’t mind. He was quickly shaken from his daze when a camera flash blinded him. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled as the passerby dashed off. When he looked back to find the woman, he noticed that the group of obnoxious men had crossed the street and were now pursuing her. That was never a good sign in his experience. Michelangelo rushed across the intersection across four lanes of ongoing traffic, dodging cars and almost being turned into turtle pate by a stretch hummer. By the time he had made it to the other side to follow, he had drawn a crowd of spectators who were impeding his path. “’Scuse me,” Mikey pushed his way through the mass, “Sorry, I gotta get through man.” When he finally got some space, he looked around. He lost the both the woman and group of guys. “Crap crap crap…” He started freaking out - there was no way to tell where they went. Mikey decided to get an aerial view of the situation. He made it to the next side street and saw a fire escape on the side of an apartment building. He practically flew up the stairs and hopped up on top of the building. He sprinted across the rooftops, surveying the scene. As he jumped over a passageway to a row of brownstones, he caught a flash of orange moving at top speed. The woman was now running like a bat outta’ hell, with those idiots from the street coming into the alley in pursuit. Michelangelo’s eyes saw red; never before had he felt such rage. Before his sneakers had fully made contact with the top of the next building, he had already started bounding towards the scoundrels. Time seemed to slow as his feet made contact with the chest of the first man, who flew backwards, knocking down his friends behind him like bowling pins. Springing into a back flip, Mikey landed in a crouch about 10 feet in front of the gang, then stood up menacingly. A low rumble escaped his chest that could be felt in the ground. “Leave. Her. Alone.” Those who hadn’t fallen down looked at him, then their friends, and decided that it was time to call it a night. Gathering their fallen comrades, the men frantically left the way they came. After they had left, Mikey and started towards the street where he saw the lady exit, but before he reached the end, he hear the sound of someone grumbling coming towards the opening. He ducked behind a trash bin and poked his head out to see an older gentleman walk to the edge of the alley, then turn back to the street. The man, visibly annoyed, turned around and walked away.  
Then he observed his object of affection walk into view, breasts heaving in time with her labored breathing. Now that he knew she was safe, Michelangelo’s adrenaline rush went away and his legs suddenly felt as heavy as lead. He leaned against the bin, but it couldn’t support all of his weight and moved forward a bit. He held his breath as the woman turned towards him for a few heart-stopping seconds, then let it out after she turned and started walking away. Mikey ventured out of the darkness. He didn’t want to reveal himself, but he didn’t want to lose sight of her again. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before following. He made sure he kept a distance, as she kept looking around for any other suspicious people. When he observed the woman walking into a pitch-black building, his sensed once again peaked. Mikey couldn’t contain his panic as he shot to the entrance and threw open the doors with a creak. While he was slowly scanning the halls, he almost jumped out of his shell when a loud ‘ding’ came from a hallway behind him. He immediately went on guard as a seven-foot grim reaper came out of the elevator, but then a very human head poked out of the chest. “Ho-ly shit. And I thought that last chick had on an amazing costume. You must be here for the party. I’m Colin, your official welcome wagon.”

Michelangelo thought fast. “Yeah, I was supposed to meet my friend at the front, but I ran late. But you saw her right? Chick with orange hair?”  
“Yeah, you just missed by about 2 minutes. Come on in. Will you be able to fit with all that…damn, what’s that armor made of?” Colin knocked on Mikey’s shell as he walked into the elevator.  
“Um,” Mikey stuttered, but was interrupted by Colin.  
“Jeez, that is some hard ass foam.” Colin poked at Mikey’s bicep.  
Mikey stepped back as far as he could. “No foam. It’s real bro.”  
“Oh, latex appliances and paint, huh? Fucking-a, that is some professional work. You have got to hook me up with your artist. Be careful not to mess it up with all the people down there. Also, how much do you lift? Cuz you are swole.” As Mikey opened his mouth to speak, Colin interrupted once more. “No, don’t tell me, I’d just feel like even more of a weakling.” The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Colin made a grand gesture. “Welcome to a night you’ll never forget.

Mikey stepped out. “Cowabunga…”


	5. Welcome to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two miss each other by mere minutes, but make other friends.

Michelangelo looked around him as his eyes tried to take in his surroundings. The inside of the basement was way bigger than he would’ve guessed from the outside; there was one big room about the size of a basketball court with about half a dozen archways that led to separate rooms. Thank goodness there wasn’t too much of a crowd; doing a quick head count, there couldn’t have been more than a hundred-fifty party-goers in the big room. He scanned the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. But the room was incredibly dark, and the strobe lights weren’t helping one bit. With the dance music in this room being as loud as it was, trying to ask other party-goers in they had seen you was going to be next to impossible. Little did Mikey know that you had already ventured off into one of the smaller rooms. 

You had stepped out of the elevator and your brain immediately started screaming at you to leave; the dance music was too loud, there were way more people than you expected (Colin lied to you) and the flashing lights/lasers were about to send you into seizures. Your brain was kind of a small town whiney bitch. “Shut up brain”, you murmured under your breath, “I need this right now, so you’ll have to suck it the fuck up.” 

“At least get to a different room with not so many people!”, Your brain raged.  
“Does this have to be a big production? I don’t want to argue.” You pleaded.  
“Too late. Give me one reason I shouldn’t shut this shit down.” It persisted.  
“Because I just want to be a normal person and talk to real people instead of just myself.” You were starting to get a little pissed. “So please just let me have fun tonight.”  
Your brain let out a grumpy sigh. “You better get a damn drink to shut me up then.”  
“Deal.”

You decided to go in search of a small bar in one of the side rooms. The two bars in the big room didn’t have any open seats, and you decided to sit down and enjoy a drink alone before mingling (you could afford your brain that much niceness.) You poked your head into one. It was about a third of the size of the main room and most of the room was nothing but a dance floor with a few high tables. You looked into the room right beside it. It was playing country and completely empty, but it had a beer bar so you sidled up on a stool and waived the bartender over. He was happy to see someone, anyone - it had been over an hour and he hadn’t had a customer. He turned the music down to a manageable level. “Well, how-dy there little missy. I’m Chuck. How ya’ll doing tonight?” At the sound of his ridiculous accent, you laughed so hard that you spit on him. 

You covered your mouth. “I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that. Are you for real though. Is that really how you talk?”  
Chuck gave you a look, then whispered without an accent, “No, and my name isn’t Chuck either. But, I’m getting paid $2000 to stay in character and the bills don’t pay themselves.” The twang returned. “What can I get ‘ya hon?”  
“Pale ale please.” You pulled out money, but he waved his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it darlin’. Everything here has been paid for by the party girl’s daddy. Just promise you’ll stay and talk to me for a little bit. I’m lonelier than a tick on a dead dog.” He looked at you with big, sad eyes.  
You sipped your drink. “Sure. But no more cowpoke sayings.” You held out your hand. “I’m [y/n]. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Chuck held your hand and brushed his lips against the back of it in a kiss, making your cheeks redden. “Pleasure is all mine darlin’.”

Michelangelo started to make his way through the room slowly. “I only missed her by two minutes, she couldn’t have gotten that far.” He speculated. He paused to glance around the room again, when a female hand caressed his left quad, making him shudder slightly. He turned around and there was a woman sitting on a couch near the bar dressed as slave princess from a sci-fi movie that he had seen, except that this woman had a way bigger rack and a much tinier outfit. Mikey knew he had come here to find you but couldn’t help but stare at this other girl’s chest; her boobs were so big that he could get lost in her cleavage for a week. His shorts felt significantly tighter, so he looked at her face to stop the lascivious thoughts in his head. He saw the woman mouth something, but Mikey couldn’t hear a thing over the rhythmic speaker thumps. He shrugged and shook his head. She dragged Mikey down by his gold chain and drew him to where she could whisper in his ear. “I said,” Her breath warm against the side of his neck while she spoke, “Nice costume. Can I get you a drink?” Mikey’s eyes glazed over as he nodded like a zombie. The woman shooed away the guy sitting next to her and coaxed Mikey down to sit next to her. Then she raised her arm, and another man dressed as a 1930’s gangster came over and handed her two pink drinks in martini glasses. The woman handed one to Michelangelo. “I’m Bianca,” She spoke with a commanding voice, “But everyone calls me ‘Big B’. This is my party.” Mikey sniffed the drink his hand. It smelled like fruit punch, so he downed it in one gulp. It burned a little, but it was delicious and soothing at the same time. 

“That was good!” Mikey beamed. Bianca snapped her fingers and the gangster returned with another pink martini, then walked away.  
“I’m glad you find it so…tasty.” Bianca licked her lips, giving Mikey a carnal look. “You can have as many drinks as you want, if you tell me your name.”  
Mikey felt the heat of her gaze. He drank the second drink just as fast as the first one. As if by magic, another drink was handed to him. “Um…” He couldn’t believe a human was looking at him like that. He stuttered and looked around nervously. “M-michelangelo, but you can call me M-m-Mikey.”  
Bianca started to caress his thigh. “Well, ‘M-m-Mikey’. So far, you’re the only one with a costume here that has impressed me, which is not an easy thing to do. I don’t know if you heard or not, but there is a contest at midnight, and you just might get lucky...and maybe win the contest as well.” She started to mover her hand up Michelangelo’s thigh under his shorts.  
Mikey shot up. “Dance! I’m going to go dance!”  
Bianca’s nose crinkled. “And get sweaty? No thank you. You can go do that if you want. I won’t stop you. But you better come back here.” She stood up and once again grabbed Mikey’s chain and pulled him to her. But this time it wasn’t as nice. “You. Are. Mine.”, she stated in a dangerous tone, then let go of the chain, once again wearing her perfect hostess smile.

Michelangelo forced a smile, then slinked off into the crowd. The number of people had increased in the short amount of time he had been there, of which he was relieved. Mikey had mixed feelings about returning to Bianca. Although she made him harder than a Donatello’s Bo staff, she seemed like someone that Mikey did not want to mess with. “What do I do now?” The people at the party decided that for him, stopping him every few feet to either pose for a picture or give him a shot of alcohol. Mikey had to shake his head; this night was becoming a surreal trip for him, and he still hadn’t seen you at all. Though the more he had to drink, the more he started to lose his entire focus for being at his party in the first place. 

You glanced briefly at your phone to do a time check. 11 p.m. Holy crap, had you been the side bar for almost two hours? Well, you could see that. Chuck was so nice and sweet. Cute as well. “Hey hon, what time is the costume contest?”  
“Oh geez…midnight I think? Out there in the dance room”, Chuck motioned out the door. “But there is something you need to know about the contest. You need a…”  
You cut him off. “No time for details sugar. I promise I’ll catch you later!” 

You finished off the last of your third beer, teetering a little bit as you started toward the archway. You giggled to yourself. You were going to have to slow down on the booze for a little bit, but for now, it was definitely going to help you be more social. As you entered the main room, you could feel heads turn in your direction, which just fed your buzz. You reached down your bustier, perked up both your tits and soldiered on. Your favorite song was playing and you were all about that shit. “Get your ass out there and show these bitches how you do this!” Your brain hiccupped, and you pushed the crowd dramatically as you strutted to the middle of the dance floor like you were pounding the runway. The crowd gave you room to pass, forming a loose circle around you as you swayed to the beet. Your adrenaline surged as you timed your movements to sync up with every eight-count beat of the music, pushing you to dance harder and reach further. When the song was over, you ended with your legs in a superstar pose, breathing heavily, then bowed as if expecting applause. As if on cue, the area erupted in an uproar as you brought yourself back to a standing position. It was too fucking perfect. You started jumping up and down as the next song started, and the crowd returned to their revelry, filling up the space around you. People started asking you for photos and you were happy to oblige them. Some of them knew who your character was, but most were just impressed by your armor. 

“Hi, I’m Mandy. Your costume is so cool!”, screamed a girl in a Marylin Monroe dress and wig.  
“Thank you!” You smiled  
A guy dressed as Link with real chainmail eyed your outfit. “How do you get into all that armor?”  
You winked. “You can start by getting me a drink.”  
The people around you laughed; you couldn’t remember a time when people found your crude humor charming. You kept on dancing.  
About 20 minutes later, a person in an inflatable raptor costume chimed in. “Are you going to enter the costume contest at midnight?”  
“I don’t know”, you tried to play it cool, “You think I should?”  
“Yeah, your costume is really well done. It might be the best one here!” They waved one of their tiny dinosaur arms. “I’m Randy.” You shook it with a snicker.  
“I’m [y/n].”  
Another girl, dressed is Wonder woman and clearly not as enamored with you, spoke up. “Not as good as that guy in the body latex and back armor though.”  
You sneered. “Pssh, what guy? I don’t see him.”  
Wonder woman pointed toward one of the bars. “That guy.”

You glanced over to where she was motioning. Standing there, taking some blue-colored shots in a group of partiers was a huge, dark sea-foam green…turtle? Yeah, it had to be a turtle, because the person was wearing a turtle shell on their back. But the rest of the costume was a mystery. He was wearing black and orange shorts, with something grey and long sleeved tied around his intriguingly muscular waist. He also had sneakers, a gold chain with sunglasses hanging off it, and a two nunchaku.  
“Fucking rich piece of overachieving shit”, you muttered under your breath, then composed yourself. “Yeah, that’s pretty cool I guess. ’Scuse me, I’m going to go make friends.” You waved and took off towards the turtle, daggers in your eyes.


	6. Your Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet face to face.

Michelangelo had lost track of time of time, and the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He started to wonder how late it had gotten, but that thought was obliterated after taking another drink. “You peeps are awesome. An’ these lil’ blue teeny-drinks are soooo tubular”, he slurred a little, “I shood prolly slow down a lil tho’.” This brought more laughter from the girls, who were hanging off his arms. Then he felt a tap on his shell, but he ignored it. This increased your irritation, and you knocked on it harder. “Hello, earth to big dumb turtle. You awake in there?” Michelangelo whirled around, accidently flinging some of the females into the crowd and onto the couches.

“What in the ‘ell do you wa…” He stopped short and squinted at you. “Fuk, it’s you orange haired lady.” Mikey grabbed a shot from a nearby person. “’ere, try this thing. It’s called a ‘blue balls’. Heh, that’s funny. You gave me blue balls earlier today.”  
You furrowed your brow. “Pardon? Should I even wonder how you know who I am?”  
Mikey tapped on your head gently. “Duh! Yah you should. Whod ya’ think stopped those arseholes following you earlier?”  
The hair pricked up on the back of your neck. “Wh-wh-what did you say?” You backed up as Michelangelo waved off the people around him and got closer to you.  
“You ‘eard me. Those guys that were chasin ya down the alley’. Me, Mi-kee, beat the shit outta them for ya real good. With a ‘kachow’!” He kicked high and took out a table with ease. You looked around, frantically. You were starting to draw a crowd, and you were starting to panic. This guy was stalker crazy, but you had to find a way to bring him down, or security might just kick you both out of the party, and you had a little less than an hour until the costume contest.  
“Listen, just calm down…Mikey is it? Why don’t we go someplace, um, not right here?” You pulled him away from the broken table with haste.  
Michelangelo put up very little resistance. “Okay lady *snicker*, whatever you want.”  
You facepalmed as you pulled him towards a darkened side-room. “It’s [y/n], not lady, okay?” 

As you pulled Mikey into the room, you noticed that it besides the residue of music coming from the main room, there wasn’t any other sound in this room besides mild conversation. “What in the hell room is this?” You said to no one in particular.  
You felt a stir from your left and heard a male voice say, “It’s a quiet room. To take a break from all that madness out there.”  
You turned on the light on your cell phone and flashed it at the voice. It was a guy dressed in an evil clown costume. He put his hand in front of his face. “Fuck, that’s bright. Just find someplace to sit and turn that shit off.” You mouthed sorry and found a table to sit at. You turned your phones brightness to about 50% so you could see Mikey and placed it on the table light up. “Okay, talk. How do you know who I am?”  
Mikey, clearly intoxicated, whispered way too loud, “Ery’one knows you [y/n]. You’re the babe from the online video game. Duh!”  
“No,” You pointed at him, then back at yourself, “How do you, Mikey, know me, [y/n]?”  
Mikey puffed his chest out. “Well, I was gonna go to th’ club, then I saw ya walkin down the street. I follow’d ya cuz some thugs were after ya. I saved ya, all by myself. I didn’t not even need my brothers.”  
You cringed. This guy wasn’t very good with vernacular when drunk. But you continued. “What do you mean, brothers? Did they follow me here as well?’  
“Nope, they all stayed home with our dad, Master Sensei. I gots to go outs all by myself cuz I’m 21.” He beamed.  
You blinked. “You’re joking me, right? Have you seriously never gone out to a party? What is wrong with you?”  
Michelangelo motioned for you to come closer. “Can you keep a secret?” You rolled your eyes.  
“Sure.”  
“I’m a ninja turtle”. He pulled back and put his finger over his mouth in a ‘shh’ motion.  
The costume made a little more sense, but not by much. “Oh, I get it. That’s why you have the nunchaku. But you aren’t dressed like a ninja.”  
Mikey continued to whisper. “No, I’m a mutant.”  
You cocked your head, “Wait, so your costume is a mutant turtle, or a ninja turtle? I’m confused.”  
With a painful look on his face (as if thinking way too hard), he replied, “I’m not wearing a costume babe.”  
You snickered. “Oh sure. You’re really a six and a half foot, walking, talking turtle. And I’m really a warrior from another realm.”  
Mikey hit his fists on the table like a child throwing a tantrum. “I am!”  
You couldn’t help but laugh at the way he was acting like a little kid. “Okay, prove it.”  
In a flash, Michelangelo grabbed your arm and put your hand on his face. “Feel my face. Does that feel like a costume?” His skin felt leathery, but it proved nothing.  
“Pssh, that could be done with FX material.” You scoffed.  
“Okay, if my head is a mask, look in my mouth. Tell me what you see.” He opened his mouth wide. 

This was getting ridiculous, but you thought ‘whatever’ and picked up your cellphone off the table. You turned on your flashlight and peered into his cavernous pie-hole. His mouth was big…way to big for any normal person, and you noticed a distinct lack of a human head inside what should have been a mask. You looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to what was happening; but no, no one seemed to give a shit. As reality hit you, you looked into Mikey’s all too baby blue eyes, which were raw with apprehension of what you were going to do next. You clicked your phone’s light off and sat in the dark, clearly in shock. You just discovered that there were mutant ninja turtles living in New York, of drinking age no less, and you were strangely at peace with the idea. I mean, you may not have made it to the party if it hadn’t been for the person across from you. Well, turtle across from you. You opened your mouth to say something, anything, and heard a faint noise. You leaned in closer to the sound and discerned it to be snoring – the most adorable snoring on the planet actually. You clicked your phone screen back to life. “Mikey? Miiii-keee?” But it was no deposit, no return, as sleep had overtaken Michelangelo. You peered at him with curious eyes and tangled you fingers in his mask tails. Orange, just like your hair. The corners of your eyelids crinkled as you grinned like an idiot. Your hands trailed down his shell, feeling all the small scratches and chips; who was he fighting to get such marks? You felt your way down his plastron. It was hard, like bone, but very smooth and soft. And although his brain might have been switched to ‘off’, Mikey’s body reacted to your touch instinctively, and you noticed a large bulge appearing on the front of his shorts. Curiosity got the better of you and you gingerly touched a fingertip to the lump. It was hard and fleshy, just like a normal guy’s erection. You blushed and pulled your hands back. It had suddenly become very warm in the room and you needed a cold drink to clear your head. ‘He’ll be fine for a few minutes’ you thought to yourself as you left. You came into the main room just as one song was ending and another beginning. “[Y/N]!” You recognized the screaming voice as belonging to Randy and it was coming from the main dance floor. You pushed your way through the crowd. “So, some guy dressed like a cowboy came around to hand out bracelets to get into the costume contest. He saw you dancing with us earlier and assumed we knew you, so he gave our group an extra bracelet for when you came back. I am so glad I found you. The costume contest is going to startle in a little while.   
“Thank you so much Randy!” You shouted over them music, then thought to yourself: “And thanks Chuck, for looking out for me.”


	7. The Clock Strikes Midnight,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when thing were going so well...

Master Splinter glanced at the clock on wall, the near right angle reading 11:45 pm. Surely Michelangelo would no disobey him. The rat furrowed his brow and started towards his eldest son’s room. Before he could knock, Leonardo opened the door, as if he could sense the disturbance. “He hasn’t come back, has he?”

“No, your brother has not - I have been too indulgent it seems.” Splinter exhaled sharply. “I trust you to find him and bring him back without drawing attention to yourself.” Leo nodded wordlessly. Splinter turned and wearily walked back to his room. “See Donatello before you go. He should know where Michelangelo has gone tonight.” 

Michelangelo was having the most wonderful dream. You and he were laying in an open field in the video game, the sun bathing your skin in a glistening light. You both sat up on your elbows and faced each other. You twirled your fingers in his mask tails, then ran your nails over the edge of his shell, tracing the scratches, before running your palms down his plastron. He felt the blood rush to his extremity as you made your way down his stomach. But you stopped suddenly and pulled away with an anxious look upon your face. A cold breeze came into the air and clouds appeared in the sky. Michelangelo up at the sky, then back to you, but you were not beside him anymore. He sat up and looked around for where you could’ve gone, but it appeared that you had vanished. “[y/n]?” His voice echoed “[Y/N]!” After a few moments, a response came in the form of laughter, but there was something wrong with it. It was demonic; it’s calculating evilness filling up the space around him like a poisonous gas. “Mikey”, the voice hissed, “Where are yooooouuuuuu?” Mikey was filled with a sense of foreboding and dashed off, like prey before the hunt. The voice taunted him and laughed at him. “Fly, fly little birdie. You. Are. Mine.” He tore through tall grass for his life. A crack from the sky only intensified his fear; a storm was coming and he couldn’t stop it. He could feel wetness on his face…from rain? More rain came and stung at his eyes like needles. His mouth opened in a yell….  
And Michelangelo awoke. More water hit him in the face, and he blinked his eyes. Sitting across the table form him was Bianca. “Oh good. You’re awake. I thought I was going to have to flick water in your face all night. Did you get all funned out?”  
Michelangelo looked around for you, then back to Bianca. “Huh?”  
Bianca had a stoic look on her face, but her voice spit venom. “I let you go dance and you disappear. I told you to come back to me when you were done, not pass out on a table. Don’t think I didn’t see you with that other chick either. What a skank. She is lucky she left when she did. Anyway, the costume contest is about to begin, but I won’t let them start until you get out there.”

Bianca pulled Michelangelo roughly by the arm and dragged him out to the main room. Then she grabbed a microphone from the DJ, and the music stopped. “Hello party people. How are you enjoying the party thrown by me, ‘Big B’?” The crowd screamed and applauded. “Now, what you’ve all been waiting for: the costume contest! Can I get everyone who received an entry bracelet up to the main stage please?” You worked your way up to the front of the room with Randy. When you got up, you immediately noticed Michelangelo smack dab next to who you assumed to be ‘Big B’. He looked like a deer in the headlights, and when he saw you, he mouthed the words, ‘help me’. You tried to give him a reassuring smile, but Bianca grabbed him tight and gave you a look of death. You backed up and took your place in the row of contestants. Bianca raised her voice the microphone. “Okay, this is how its going to work. I’m going to stand next to a contestant, and you’re going to applaud for the person you like the most. The top five contestants will then compete for first, second and third place. Here we go!” As she went down the line getting the contestants names and costumes, the crowd clapped and hollered as she pointed to each person. Some of the entrants got more or less applause than the others. As Bianca stood next to you, she hissed to you, “I don’t know who gave you a bracelet, because I wouldn’t have.” She begrudgingly raised her hand, and people erupted in screams and cheers. You beamed wide as Bianca put on her best fake smile and continued down the line. After she had gone trough the fifteen contestants, Bianca called out the five costumes that advanced to the next round. “Okay, we have Candance as Wonder Woman” Cheer. “We have Sam, as Suicide Squad Joker” Cheer. “Randy the raptor” Cheer. “[y/n] as the Warrior Woman” Louder cheers (mostly from you internally; you made it to the next round!) “And my favorite ninja turtle, Mikey.” The crowd exploded as Michelangelo stared nervously. As the five of you came forward, you nervously grabbed Randy’s tiny dinosaur hand. Bianca once again spoke. “Okay, we have your top five contestants. I want you to once again cheer for the person you like best, and then I’ll decide the winners based on how loud you cheer. As the crowd judged you once again, no made a mental noted that you did get more screams and claps than at least Randy and the Joker. You were going to place in the top three for sure! After everyone in the party got quiet, Bianca cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ve made up my decision. Your top three winners are…Michelangelo in first, Candace in second and Randy in third! Please see me for your prizes!” The crowd was quiet as she finished, and your face spoke volumes. You could hear murmurs of your name, and so could Bianca. “Hello, I’m done. So, clap.”, she said flatly. The people in the crowd started clapping awkwardly, then dispersed back to the party as the music resumed. Bianca came up to you, dragging Michelangelo with her. “Aw, too bad about not winning. Maybe next time you won’t touch my stuff again.” As you opened your mouth to retort, she grabbed Mikey by the mask tails and licked her way from his collarbone to his mask. Michelangelo didn’t seem to put up much resistance, in fact, his body responded appropriately to the enticing move. You immediately felt sick, as though someone had punched you right in the gut.  
“You rich cunts are all the same! You just take what you want!” You shouted as Bianca smiled wide at you. You then directed your anger at Michelangelo, whose eyes had gone half lidded. You reeled back and slapped him as hard as you could. “And you! I’m glad I wasn’t stupid enough to fall for all that heroic bullshit. Have fun fucking her!”


	8. The Party is Over, but the Chase has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest was a bust, but the night isn't over.

You turned and pushed your way back to the elevator, tears streaming down your face. As the elevator doors opened, you found Colin there to greet you. “Hey [y/n]! How was the party?” He noticed you were crying. “Whoa, is everything okay?”  
You wiped at your eyes. “Yeah, I just have a migraine. I think I need to just go home and rest.”  
Colin grabbed your hand warmly. “Okay, let get you out of here then.” He pushed the 1st floor button on the elevator, and ass the doors were about to close, you heard a male voice shout, “Hold the door!” Colin pressed the “open door” button and a tiny little dinosaur arm popped into view. It was Randy. You wiped the tears still left on your face. As the doors closed, all three of you rode in awkward silence. When the doors opened on the ground floor, Colin waved you off. “You two have a great night!” You started to walk toward the front doors to exit the building and you heard Randy speak. 

“Hold on [y/n]. I wanna talk to you.”  
Shit. You turned around, sniffling a little. “Sure, what’s up?”  
Randy started struggling to take off his costume. “Just..erg…hold on..gotta…oof.” The sight of him trying to take off the costume amused you and made you laugh a bit out loud. When he finally got the costume off, Randy turned towards you. “I’m glad to see you in better spirits.”  
You have never thought about describing a man as beautiful, but Randy shattered that notion immediately. He was ethereal and looked just like of the high elves in your game. With his shockingly white undercut hair and green eyes, you couldn’t help but drop your mouth open a bit. He motioned with his hand in front of your face. “[y/n]? Earth to [y/n/].”  
You snapped out of your trance. “Oh, yeah. Hi. I’m back. Boy, you sure are pretty.”  
Randy blushed. “Heh, thank you. With great power comes great responsibility I guess. So…I saw what happened back on stage. You wanna talk about while I escort you home? Cuz a gentleman would not let a lady such as yourself go home alone after dark dressed like that.”  
It was your turn to blush. “Oh, you overheard that? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t really mix drinks with meds. It gets my emotions all stirred up. I’m not normally crazy.”  
“Eh, it’s okay”, Randy shrugged, “Who isn’t on meds nowadays? So, was that your boyfriend with Bianca?” He held the front doors open for you as you both left the building.  
You shook your hands and head at the same time. “Oh no no no. That was some guy who tried being all sweet to try and get in my pants. Turns out he would do anything to earn first. And by anything, I mean that bitch.” You realized what you said and quickly tried to backpedal. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I don’t know if she is your friend or anything.’  
Randy threw his head back. “HA!” You’re kidding me, right? No, I am not friends with her. Her father is a fashion designer and believes in nepotism, because Bianca models all his clothing.”  
You mock-yawned. “Are you coming to a point here, or do we still have a few blocks before we reach it?”  
Randy flicked you in the ear. “The point, smartass, is that I’m a photographer and her father hires me for the photoshoots.”  
You mocked a gagging motion. “Bleh. That sound like both and amazing and agonizing job.”  
Randy shrugged his shoulders. “Her dad pays me well and doing business with him as opened up a lot of opportunities to work with plenty of other companies and a few celebrities as well.”  
“Wow”, you arched your brows. “That is pretty sweet. Guess you have your dream job huh?”  
Randy stopped and sighed. “I guess. It pays the bills and then some. As long as I keep putting up with the big business bullshit, I will never want for anything. But I really want to start doing more artistic photos, with models that I choose. That’s way I wanted to talk to you.”  
You paused. “Huh? Why?’  
Randy took an envelope out of his pocket. “Here. I know that Bianca didn’t pick you because she was being a possessive twat.”  
You took the envelope. It had the words “3rd” written on it. Inside was $5000 in cash! You looked at Randy with wide eyes. “What is…no, I can’t accept this.” You pushed the envelope back at him.  
Randy pushed it back. “Please. I don’t need it, and frankly, you earned it. You looked amazing. Did you make your own costume?” You nodded wordlessly and he continued. “I knew it. You are talented. And you aren’t fake like the other people at the party.” He leaned in until your faces were almost touching. “You are just what I am looking for.”  
You back up a few inches “W-w-what do you mean?”  
He fiddled with his phone for a few moments, then looked back at you. “Well, as soon as my ride gets here, I’ll tell you all about it on the way to your place.”

Michelangelo rubbed his faced. You slapped him pretty hard out his daze, and when he finally focused, you had turned to leave. Bianca was distracted, giving an envelope to the dinosaur, who ran off, so he tried to leave. Bianca’s grip was iron-clad and her face was stoic. “Where do you think you’re going? I told you that you were mine, so forget about ‘what’s-her-face’.”  
Mikey saw red for the second time that night and gripped her by the arm tightly, squeezing hard until she let go. “Ow! What the hell is your problem Mikey? You won first prize and you get me. Why are you bugging?” Se scowled.  
“Because”, Michelangelo said in a mocking flat-tone. “You may be gorgeous, but you are seriously one heinous bitch.” He turned to follow you.  
“Bianca once again grabbed him. “If you turn to follow her, you can kiss that money goodbye.”  
Mikey shook her hand off effortlessly. “Fine with me. Use it to pay off the next guy you sleep with, since paying someone is the only way you can get someone to go home with you.” 

Michelangelo didn’t bother to see her reaction, but definitely heard a shrill voice shout “FUCK YOU!” as made his way through the crowd to stop you, but people kept stopping him for photos. He didn’t want to be rude, and by the time he had made it to the elevator, about ten minutes had passed. He kept mashing the ‘up” button, but the elevator was taking for-ever to get back to the basement. After what felt like an eternity, the elevator finally opened up. Colin beamed. “My man! How’d it go? Did you have fun?”

Mikey tried to be nonchalant as he stepped onto the elevator, even though his heart was racing a billion beats per minute worrying about you. “Meh, not my night man. Oh well.”  
Colin shrugged. “well, I hope you have a better night.”  
Once the elevator reached the main floor Mikey took off at full speed. “You too dude!”  
Mikey looked around, but you had already exited the building. Michelangelo pushed open the front doors and scanned the area. He couldn’t see you. He concluded that you probably were heading back to the subway station that you came from, so he started back the way you both came. Eventually, he saw your orange hair, and went to call out to you, but you weren’t alone. You were with some guy he hadn’t seen at the party; the guy had white hair and was carrying some costume in his arms. Mikey decided to go in stealth mode, keeping to the shadows as to avoid drawing attention to himself. You were fiddling with an envelope and standing in silence with the unidentified guy. You kept giggling and jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas while the guy was doubled over in snorting laughs. Just then, a car pulled up. The white-haired man opened the door and you got in first. Michelangelo panicked. He had no idea where you were going, but he couldn’t let you go. He decided to take a risk and crept up behind the car. He saw that the driver had a map app pulled up on his phone, which was attached to the dashboard. Mikey took out his cell phone and took a picture of the license plate. As the car speed away, Mikey sent a picture of the license plate to Donatello. Hopefully he would still be awake. “Come on Donnie. Pick up pick up pick up”, he muttered like a madman.

Donatello answered snidely. “Well, well. Guess who is in deep shit with Master Splinter?”  
“I don’t care about that right now Dude!” Mikey’s voice was frantic, “I just sent you a picture of a license plate. The driver is using a map app on his phone. Can you track it for me or not?!?”  
Donatello’s mocking tone subsided. “Yeah, child’s play. What’s up?”  
Michelangelo’s started running in the direction of the car. “Dude, some chick’s life is at stake! Track it for me and send me the address it stops at.”  
“Okay, but you owe me big time Mikey.”  
“Fine, Donnie, just get your ass to it!” Mikey hung up and headed to the closest subway station, awaiting Donnie’s text.


	9. Home at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reach home, but you didn't come alone.

As the car started towards your apartment, Randy told you about his newest venture. He wanted to expand his website, featuring local artists in the community. He was using his good fortune that he had been given to pay it forward. He wanted you, along with other cosplay artists, to design and make new cosplays for different occasions throughout the year, and he would shoot you at various locations around New York. He would pay for your transportation expenses, as well as give you a small modeling fee and the rights to use the photos in your portfolio. You listened in wonder, afraid to make a sound, lest you wake up from the dream that was happening. You finally made it back to your apartment. Randy helped you out of the car and told the driver to hang out for a few moments. 

Randy whistled “This is it huh? Where the magic is made?”  
You looked back at the apartment building, then bowed. “Yup, my own personal wonderland. You want to come up and see it for yourself?”  
Randy shook his head. “Nah, I can’t stay out to late. My husband is waiting up for me. He isn’t very social, but he lets me go out when I want.”  
Your heart dropped a little bit. Of course, he was taken. You sighed, but it’s not like you needed to complicate your life with a guy. “Heh, of course. Maybe some other time you can bring your husband. I don’t cook much, but I am pretty good at it.”  
Randy hugged you. “Most def. I’m so glad I met you tonight!”  
You hugged back. “I feel the same way. Get home safe.”

With that, Randy got back in the car and left. With that, you dialed your favorite pizza place to order your late-night dinner and walked back up to your apartment building. It was almost 1 a.m., and the night’s events hit you like a ton of bricks. All you wanted to do was soak in a bath with a couple slices of peanut butter and clam pizza, then go to bed. As you trudged up the last steps to your floor, you were greeted by a very stern look. “Hold it [y/n]! You’ve been drinking, haven’t you?”

You couldn’t believe Ms. Jenkins had stayed up waiting for you. Damn, what that old broad lacked in eyesight, she sure made up for in her other senses. “Was it that obvious?” You threw your hands up in the air. “I surrender General Jenkins. Take me to prison.”  
She waggled her finger. “Oh, ha ha. Well, you seem to be in good spirits, so you didn’t overdo it. Did you have fun tonight dearie?”  
You smirked. “Yeah, you could say that.”  
“Oh ho! You met someone tonight, didn’t you? I can tell in your voice.”  
Damn. She knew you all too well. “Yeah, a couple people. One of them turned out to be taken, but he has offered me a great job opportunity.”  
Ms. Jenkins cocked her head. “And the other one?”  
Your voice turned a little sad when you thought of Michelangelo. “The other one seemed like a great guy, but it turns out he wasn’t who I thought he was. Doesn’t matter anyway, because I won’t ever see him again.”  
“Well, you never know how fate will turn out.” Ms. Jenkins made little spooky noises while wiggling her fingers like she was casting a spell. “I’m glad you made it home safe though. Now I can finally get some sleep.” She closed the door not-so-gently.  
After you had gotten inside your place and locked the door beside you, you flopped down on the couch. Now you just needed the pizza to get there. Though, while you were waiting, it couldn’t hurt to open a little bit of wine. You’d been saving it for when you landed either a man or a real job, but damned if that was probably ever going to happen. Hell, tonight was the closest you had come to both, so you popped the cork and poured yourself a glass. It was sweet, red and went straight to your head. Having no food in you will do that with alcohol. You felt a little warm, so you decided to open the window to your balcony to cool down. The crisp New York air felt amazing, and you sat out there admiring the stars while you waited for your food to arrive. Then you screamed in excitement. What a night!

Michelangelo tapped his foot in the subway station. He was drawing a crowd, but luckily a lot of people were heading home in costume, so he wasn’t that out place. A ding came from his phone with the address to you building. Mikey knew that he could get there in two trains and hopped in the first car and headed your direction with much impatience. When he finally arrived at your building, he stared up at it in frustration. How in the hell was he going to find out where you lived? Just then, he saw a car approaching. He ducked in the shadows. It was a pizza driver. You didn’t even know anyone even delivered this late. This was a game changer in his book. While he was briefly noting the name of the pizza place, an unmistakable smell wafted into his nostrils. Peanut butter and clams?!? He couldn’t believe it; who in the world ordered his favorite flavor of pizza in the world? Before he had time to ponder the intricacies of Italian pizza odds, he heard a scream come from the alley. Oh fuck! He headed around the corner, trying to located the source of the sound. There, on the sixth floor, he noticed a streak of orange. You were dancing like a lunatic with a glass of wine but didn’t appear to be in any danger. Mikey decided he was going to inspect the situation closer. He jumped on the nearest fire escape with ease and silently played leap frog (or was it leap turtle?) until he got just below your window. You seemed to be happily humming to invisible music in your head. Just then, there came a knock on your door. “PIZZA!”, you shouted to no one in particular. Michelangelo was in shock; was it mere coincidence that the girl of his dreams could also have the world’s most perfect pizza palate? He slowly crept onto your balcony and peeked into your living room. Luckily, your gauze curtains managed to obscure his dark form in the darkened backstreet. There you were, wrangling a glass of red wine and a pizza. You set the wine down on your kitchen counter and took down the rest of your glass of wine in one gulp. “Ah! It’s naked time!”

Mikey’s ears perked up. Surely you couldn’t be serious. But with two kicks of your boots and a snap of your corset, he realized that things were about to go down. You poured yourself another glass of red wine and a slice of pizza and swayed over to where your iPod touch Sat on the table. You decided you were in the mood for sexy music and danced as you ate your pizza and finished your second glass of wine. Then you disappeared into the back of your apartment, where the distinct sound of a tub filling could be heard. When you had reappeared into the living room, you had lost the rest of your clothing somewhere on your bedroom floor; you were too drunk to give a shit. It’s not like anyone was watching. But somebody was watching, and all too intently. Michelangelo’s breath quickened as he beheld your form illuminated by your kitchen light. Your body was entrancing to him; his pupils enlarged to take in every curve of your naked flesh. He felt himself getting rock hard, as you grabbed another slice of pizza and another glass of wine. You grabbed your iPod and went back toward your bathroom. Mikey heard the water shut off and the sound of you splashing to the tub with a contented sigh. Then he heard you switch your music back on. He knew he shouldn’t go into your place, but he couldn’t fight the urge any longer and crept silently into the apartment. Little did he know, that he wasn’t the only one interested on what was going on in apartment 607.


	10. Someone is Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between you and Michelangelo. But you two are about to have an uninvited guest.

After Donnie had texted your information to Mikey, he decided to give Leonardo a call. Just because his little brother owed him, doesn’t mean that he still couldn’t stir up the hornet’s nest a little. “Hey, Leo. Thought you’d like an update on our little curfew breaker.”

Leonardo had been up and down Delaney Street. And after being harassed at the club by numerous women, he was not happy. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Michelangelo. “Finally. I wasn’t having any luck with the first place you sent me.”  
“Turns out our little brother went wandering someplace else and is currently en route to rescuing a damsel in distress. I’ll text you the address that I sent him.”  
Leonardo growled in anger. “He’d better hope that the human is worth it.” As soon as he got the address, he hung up the phone and started toward your building.   
When he eventually arrived at the apartments, he scouted around. Mikey could be in any one of these places. He sighed and started towards the alley. Surely if is little brother was saving some woman, he could at least help him fight off whomever he was facing before yelling. Heck, rescuing people from bad guys was what they did right? Surely Leo couldn’t be that mad at Michelangelo for doing the right thing, even if it meant disobeying the father.

As Michelangelo entered your apartment, he looked around. Your apartment was a little cluttered, but cute. You had a TV mounted on the wall, with small shelves set up for Blue-Ray player and discs. Your couch was teeny, with about enough room for three people. In your dining room, instead of a normal table, you had a sewing table set up with a sewing machine and a rack of notions, as well as a dress form. Boxes of fabric, worbla, and paint were stacked around the small room haphazardly and were spilling into your living room. Mikey walked into your kitchen. The pizza you had ordered was sitting out and open, beckoning him. Surely you wouldn’t notice that one slice was missing. He got himself a plate and dug into a slice, making little chomping noises as he ate the pizza ravenously. He went back in for a second slice and wandered back into the rest of your apartment. Off to the left of the hall was the bathroom he presumed, as he could hear you singing to your music behind the closed door. Back further was your bedroom. It was littered with all sorts of items; very eclectic, as true to your nature. Everything from comics to free weights and even a meditation mat was strewn about your room. And in the far corner dedicated to the geekiest computer he had ever seen. The tower was made of see through PVC and lit up with green neon. Michelangelo had been so preoccupied with your room, he hadn’t noticed that there wasn’t any more music playing in the bathroom. He heard a door knob turn from behind him. He dashed out of your bedroom as the bathroom door opened. He was barely able to hide behind your couch before you emerged in steam from your hot bath, wrapped in a towel, holding an empty wine glass.

You hummed as you headed towards the kitchen to clean up. You re-corked the wine and put it away, and as you went to wrap up the leftover pizza, you had to do a double take. You could’ve swore that you ordered an eight-slice pizza and only ate two slices, but somehow two more had disappeared. You shook your head. Thinking about math made your head hurt, and you were too sleepy to care how much pizza was left. You wrapped the remainder and put it in the fridge, then grabbed a cold bottle of water and went back to your bedroom. Your all-too-fuzzy memories replayed through the night’s events. As you dropped your towel on the floor and pulled your sheets back to get into bed, you couldn’t help but think about Michelangelo. Even though things ended on a painful note, you still couldn’t help thinking about how you were attracted to him. Sure, he was an anthropomorphic turtle, but something about him made your body react in ways no normal guy had. Your body heated up again, and you started running the water bottle down your breasts, stopping at your breasts. It felt amazing and you wanted to keep going. You put down the bottle and rubbed your ice-cold hands across your nipples, making little circles until they were peaked. You felt your lower area heat up; it had been a long time since you allowed your body to feel a release and you were so horny. You reached into your nightstand and brought out your vibrator. It was a Christmas present to yourself last year, but you hadn’t felt the urge to use it before now. You were glad to have also gotten batteries when you purchased the toy and hurriedly opened them up so you could start the fun. You pressed the on button and the smooth 8-inch silicone shaft came to life in your hands. It wasn’t just the length and girth of it that drew you to it, but it also had an opening at the bottom just for clitoral stimulation. You closed your eyes and placed the opening against your hot button. Instantly it felt as though lightening was pulsing from your bud to every nerve in your body. You started moaning, softly at first, but it grew immensely as you clicked up the pulse speed. The shock of the sensations sent you into a series of high pitched screams and squeals as you grabbed your headboard with your other hand and bucked your body to stimulate your pleasure center further. 

Michelangelo crept to the opening of your hallway. Your bedroom door was slightly closed, but the full-length mirror mounted on it showed your entire body, lying naked on your bed. You had your eyes closed in deep thought. Then he saw you start running your water bottle, wet with condensation, down your body. As his erection throbbed, he couldn’t take it. While you were playing with your nipples, Mikey undid his shirt from around his waist and let it drop, then put his hand down his shorts. He slowly pulled out his pulsating shaft and started to stroke it quietly as he enjoyed the show you were giving him. When you pulled out your toy though, is when he started to lose himself. He started kneading the top of his manhood, thumbing the little bindle of nerves right under the mushroom cap. This sent sparks of light to his brain and he closed his eyes and dropped to his knees. He started to operate on his other senses. The scent of your honey juices flowing onto your sheets and the sounds of satisfaction you were making were driving him into a frenzy. His rubbing quickened as the sweat began to pour down his face. The wetness made him open his eyes as he saw you begin to thrust on the bed. He didn’t know how long he was going to be able to last at this pace.

Just when you thought you were going to let go of your vibrating pleasure toy, your brain exploded in an intense orgasm and you finally collapsed in a heap on your rumpled sheets. 

As Michelangelo saw you start to scream out your final orgasmic noise, he fell backwards and exploded hot rivers all across his chest. He couldn’t remain quiet any further and let out a gasp as if he’d been underwater for hours.


	11. What's Done is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night comes to a close, but not everyone had a happy ending.

Still shivering from the pure joy on your bed, you heard a sound come from your living room. You turned and looked at the mirror, which reflected your living room. You saw some sort of movement in the dark but couldn’t make out what it was. “Hello?” There was no answer. You got out of bed shakily and slowly tiptoed down the hall. You looked around, but besides your fluttering gauze curtains, there wasn’t anything stirring. It must’ve been one hell of an orgasm. You turned to go back to your room, and your foot hit something. A pair of mirrored sunglasses were at your feet. You scratched your head. You didn’t remember buying any sunglasses like these. They looked familiar to you somehow, but you couldn’t place where you had seen them. You threw the accessory on your couch as you walked over to your window to shut and lock it for the night. You’ll figure it out later. Right now, it was night-night time.

Michelangelo caught his breath finally but held it again when he heard your voice call out. He jerked his head up, and in the mirror, he could see your face looking his direction. It didn’t look like you could see him very well in the dark living room, so Mikey crab-walked backwards, grabbing the shirt he dropped earlier. As he reached your window, he slipped outside without a sound and bounded up to the top of the building. He exhaled again and went to wipe the sweat from his forehead but stopped short when he saw his pearly load on his hand; he was still sticky with semen; looking down, his whole plastron was covered. Even his gold chain had a few specks on it. He began to wipe down his hand and chest with his grey shirt, when he noticed something was missing. ”Fuck! Where are my shades?!?” He screamed to no one. He spun quickly, searching the rooftop. He started rambling to himself. “Okay, okay, calm down. Where’d you see them last dude? You had when you went into the apartment. You saw them when you looked down to pull out your junk. They hit your chin when you fell backwa..oh nooooooo.” They must’ve come off of his chain when he hit the ground. Mikey made his way back to your balcony to check your place, but he found the window closed and locked. Inside the darkened room, he could see the glint of your bedroom light reflected in the lens of his sunglasses, which were on your couch. He was not getting them back, not tonight anyway. He sighed heavily and headed towards the lair. 

Leonardo had reached the third-floor windows, when the most disgusting smell hit his nose. It was tomato sauce, mixed with peanut butter and clams. Oh god, surely Mikey wasn’t in one of these apartments. Working calmly and effortlessly, Leo located the window where the smell was coming from. As he climbed over the rail, he spotted his brother’s orange mask inside. Leo pulled back the gauze curtains to survey the situation, just as Michelangelo fell to his knees. What in the hell was happening in here? As his eyes adjusted, he could hear moaning sounds coming from somewhere further in the apartment that he couldn’t see. Leonardo saw furious movement coming from his brother, and realized in horror that Mickey was pleasuring himself, right there on the floor of a human’s apartment. He turned his eyes away with disgust, but the scream of a woman’s orgasm brought his face back to the revolting scene, ensuring that the elder turtle witnessed Michelangelo soiling himself with seed. Leo felt bile clawing at the back of his throat but swallowed it quickly when he heard the same voice call out in the darkness. Then he saw Michelangelo skittering backwards towards the window. Leo did not want to confront his little brother; not now, not like this. He would wait until they returned to the lair. He turned for home, to prepare himself mentally for the confrontation he was about to have.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading my first fan story ever! Part II: Leonardo’s story will be out as soon as I can write it. It will be followed by Donatello’s story and then Raphael’s story. I haven’t really fleshed anything out yet, so feel free to make suggestions or write to tell me what you may want to see.


End file.
